Disrespect
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Tony decides to make life changes based on his coworkers' actions. Contains Tim and Kate bashing. Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

DISRESPECT

**AN: This one is set somewhere in the second season. I think that Kate really gives Tony a hard time for no reason. (I'm not a shipper-TATE- so I don't buy the sexual tension theory.) I just think she was being a witch. Please read warning before proceeding! **

**For those of you who do not like certain stories, please don't read this story and then complain about the contents. **

**Do you go to Italian restaurants and complain because they serve pasta? Or Chinese restaurants and complain about the rice? Come on people!**

**FYI: It is NOT bashing if the character actually does what is described. It shows the character in a bad light. But it is not bashing. For those of you who have gotten this far, and are still not convinced that this is not bashing …the warning is below.**

**CONTAINS TIM AND KATE BASHING-MODERATE.**

"It's time, Gibbs." Tony replied. "It's time."

"I don't think so." Gibbs replied. "You're not ready. I'm not ready." He said in a rare moment of weakness.

"I can't have all the discussion every time I give an order. I can't have that. And the kicker is, if you had given them the exact same order a second later, they would follow it…without hesitation." Tony replied, resigned.

"Tony…that's…." Gibbs started.

Tony nodded. "It is true, you know it. You've seen it. I know you didn't say anything. You were hoping I…we could work it out. But…but it's not happening. There is no switch I can flip to make them respect me. I'm not willing to get killed because they refuse to obey and order." Tony paused. "I don't know what else to do."

"Tony there's…."

"You've been a great teacher, Gibbs. I've learned a lot…" Tony said. "…thanks to you."

"I still have more to teach. You still don't know all the rules." Gibbs stated.

"No," Tony smiled. "…but I do know the Marines didn't teach you those rules. I know the 'rules thing' was Shannon's idea."

Gibbs grinned. He knew Tony had figured that one out long ago. "They both still have a lot to learn." Gibbs said, referring to Kate and Tim.

"You can teach them." Tony replied. "You need to learn to be patient anyway."

Tony winced when he received the blow to the back of his head.

Tony's transfer request, approved by Morrow, was waiting on Gibbs' desk the next morning when he came in. He reluctantly signed it and took the request up to the director personally.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim noticed Tony's mood. "What's the matter, some co-ed turn you down last night?" He sneered.

Tony just looked up at Tim, but didn't reply. He had to finish up all his work for Team Gibbs before he transferred and he had not realized, until that morning, that he had so much to do.

Kate noticed Tony's lack of response. "It must have been bad, Tim. Tony's never speechless." She grinned smugly.

Tony still didn't respond, concentrating on the work he had to finish before his transfer.

Tim opened his mouth to speak again. But Gibbs stopped him. "What did you two find out?" Gibbs asked.

"The gunny hadn't been on the payroll long, just a few weeks. He kept to himself. His co-workers said he even ate lunch alone. They didn't really have a lot to report." Tim said.

"His service record was spotless. No complaints about any of his work. He came to work on time and did his job." Kate stated, looking at the file. "We couldn't even find a reprimand." She paused and looked at Tony. "Unlike some people we know." She replied, looking for a fight.

Tony looked up at her and cleared his throat but didn't speak. He held his tongue. He wanted to leave the team on as good a note as possible.

Both Kate and Tim snickered. They both knew Tony had been reprimanded for minor offenses, nothing that would get him into serious trouble. But Kate wanted to pick, and she had found a sore spot and was, almost joyfully, picking at the scab.

"What else!? Gibbs demanded, trying to draw the vultures off their target.

"Nothing else…he just did his job, acted his age. That type thing." Tim completed, grinning.

Tony looked at Tim for a long moment before he got up left the bullpen.

Gibbs glared at both of them after Tony left. "You two…stop it!" Gibbs said, angrily. He then stormed off to catch up with Tony.

Tim and Kate both shook their heads, each of little jealous of the favoritism Gibbs showed to Tony.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"You need to tell them." Gibbs said after he and Tony entered the elevator and Gibbs flipped the switch.

Tony shook his head. "They won't care. You know they both have been after my job." Tony paused. "Which one is getting it?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Neither one…I've asked Morrow to line up some candidates."

"Oh, " Tony said sarcastically. "They are going to love that."

"You need to tell them." Gibbs repeated.

"You can tell them. That's kind of your job anyway. You approved my transfer."

Gibbs sighed. "Only because I knew you would leave, regardless."

"This is going to be better for everybody, Gibbs." Tony rationalized. "I get a team who will listen to me. You get a team who doesn't fight like kids on a playground all the time." Tony paused. "It's a good trade off."

"What if I don't like this new guy?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled. "You won't. He'll be nothing like me. But you will get used to him…or her."

"I'll get reprimanded for head-slapping him."

"Most likely." Tony replied.

"We can go back to the two man team. It worked in the past." Gibbs offered.

"What will you do with Tim and Kate?" Tony asked, curious about Gibbs' answer.

"Tim can go to Cyber Crimes, and I'll ship Kate over to the FBI. Let her be Fornell's problem." Gibbs replied.

"Morrow didn't like the two-man team."

"I can convince him." Gibbs stated.

"…because you have such excellent people skills." Tony said sarcastically.

Gibbs glared but didn't speak.

"Look Gibbs, I deserve the respect. I've earned it. I'm not getting it here, on your team, with them. I need to find it elsewhere." Tony paused again and shook his head. "I know how I act. I know I'm annoying. I know all that. But I expect the people I work with to want to get to know me…to, at least, try to get to know me."

"I still think the two-man thing will work." Gibbs replied.

"Look, you've got me for another week."

"I know." Gibbs sighed. "And I'm glad. It's…."

"Aww…you're gonna miss me." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"It was already 9 a.m. Tim couldn't be the only one who noticed the empty desk. He looked around him. Gibbs and Kate seemed to be hard at work.

"Where's DiNozzo? Late…again, I suppose." Tim assumed.

Gibbs looked up. "No, actually he's not McGee."

Tim looked around the bullpen and the rest of the office confused. He had not seen Tony this morning.

"Then where is he?" Kate asked. She had looked up when McGee had asked his question.

"He's with his team." Gibbs said, not adding any explanation.

"His team?" Tim asked, very confused. "What do you mean, his team?"

"Morrow has offered him his own team in the past, a few times. This time when he offered… Tony took him up on it." Gibbs explained, as if Tony leaving and getting his own team was an everyday occurrence.

"But…he…what?" Kate rambled, too surprised to speak coherently.

Tim and Kate sat in stunned silence for just a few moments. They were too busy processing what Gibbs had said.

"Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't he tell us he was…leaving?" Kate asked.

"Where did he go?" Tim asked. "Is he still here…here in D.C.?"

"He took over Chris Harriston's team." Gibbs explained. "Chris is retiring next month. He is going to work with Tony until he leaves. Tony's learning his new job right now."

There was more silence from Kate and Tim as they considered this new information.

"Why didn't Tony take those other jobs?" Kate asked.

"He didn't think he had learned all he could from me. He wasn't finished teaching the two of you. I'm not sure, you'll have to ask him." Gibbs stated.

"But he…he can't just leave you…leave us." McGee was dumbfounded.

"He's not finished. He can't just leave. I…there's a lot I still don't know." Kate admitted. "Who's going to…?" Kate looked at Gibbs, realizing who was now going to be her teacher.

Gibbs and Kate just looked at one another for a moment.

"Not you!" Kate hadn't meant to voice her thought. She backtracked. "That's not what I meant, Sir, Agent…Gibbs. I'm sure you're a good teacher."

Gibbs sighed. "Tony said I needed to learn patience."

"He got offered his own team." Tim replied, shaking his head.

"Yes, Tim." Gibbs said, growing irritated. "Tony's good at his job, great in fact. He deserves respect for that. If he can't get it here, from his own team, he'll get it elsewhere. His co-worker's, his friends, should care enough, and should want to get to know the person behind the jokes and the wise-cracks. They should care enough to want to do that. You never take anyone at face value." It was more than either had heard Gibbs say, at one time, since they had known him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate and Tim saw Tony, with his new team, across the bullpen. They knew he had been talking to Gibbs, regularly. But he had not really spoken to them, except for the occasional hello. Now they both stopped him, trying to get him to talk. They had him cornered in the back hallway.

"I don't have time for this." Tony said, realizing he was cornered.

"You don't have time to talk to us. You knew you were leaving two weeks before you did. You didn't have time to tell us?" Tim asked.

"I didn't think you'd care." Tony admitted.

"Not care? You were my partner, Tony, my partner." Kate added.

"I was also your punching bag and the butt of your jokes." Tony replied. "I got tired of defending myself."

"So…that's why you transferred?" Tim asked.

"That…among other things." Tony replied.

"What other things?" Tim asked.

"You don't respect me." Tony started.

"It's hard to respect somebody who…." Kate broke in.

"You don't respect me." Tony repeated. "I was your Senior Field Agent." Tony noticed the looks on their faces. "And I know I told you that all the time. But that doesn't make it any less true. You were supposed to listen to me when Gibbs was away. But you didn't. You questioned my orders." He paused. "I don't need that from the people who are supposed to be subordinate. I will not get killed because you two can't follow a simple order."

Both Kate and Tim opened their mouths to speak.

"You both know that that could happen…the situations we find ourselves in. Sometimes a leader needs to make split-second decisions. There is not time for debate." Tony paused, again. "But that's all I got with you two. I just…I don't need the headache, or the aggrivation. You're both very lucky I didn't write you up all those times. I would have been well within my rights to do so. Even Gibbs doesn't know about all the times we had…conflict. And I would rather keep it that way."

Tony started to walk away, taking advantage of the shocked looks on both their faces. "Besides, you two were Jonesing for my job. Which one of you got it?" Tony knew neither had gotten it. Gibbs had told him, but he wanted to make them both aware of the fact he knew they believed him unfit for the job. He, they believed, was too immature and undereducated.

Kate and Tim just looked at him.

"You both thought you would do a much better job than me. And see, Gibbs doesn't even agree with your assessment, or one of you would have that job. You weren't ready. An MIT degree or a psychology degree doesn't make a good investigator. It takes a combination of skills. You two are so smart, or at least think you are. Why haven't you figured that out yet?" Tony shook his head. "Look, I'm smarter than you give me credit for. I'd have to be. I would suggest that the both of you take a moment and look at the requirements for a SFA and a Team Leader. You will probably be surprised." Tony said after he had turned back around. "And just so you know, it's hard to juggle a full-time job and a college classes, but I've managed to do so. I will be graduating with my master's next month." With that, Tony turned around again and walked away. Tony paused and turned back around. "And just so you know…it's not in Physical Education."

This time Tim and Kate were truly speechless.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim and Kate returned to the bullpen moments later. Both were quiet or a moment, deciding if they should ask Gibbs.

Gibbs knew what had happened in the back hall, and he answered their question. "Yes, I know Tony was going to school." Gibbs started. "I knew he was taking a pretty heavy class load. I even give him time to study when we weren't busy with cases a lot of times…any more questions?"

Both Tim and Kate shook their heads.

"Good, then get to work!" Gibbs replied, before he returned his attention to the folder in front of him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

After about 2 weeks Agent Jason Williams was finally getting the hang of things on Team Gibbs. True, he was no Anthony DiNozzo, but Gibbs liked him anyway. He was very good at his job. He was a competent SFA, and he got along, fairly well with Tim and Kate.

It was obvious to Gibbs though, that Kate and Tim still missed Tony. They tried to joke with Jason. But his humor was just not the same as Tony's. He was not one who liked practical jokes. And he reported Tim to Gibbs when McGee played one on him.

Tim and Kate realized now how big a buffer Tony had been between them and Gibbs. Tony took a lot of the flack that Gibbs had intended for the two of them. With Tony gone, Gibbs directed his anger and displeasure directly at them for their screw-ups. Tony was no longer there to deflect. Also, Tim and Kate found out how much work Tony had had to do in his job. They also learned how much of Gibbs' work Tony had done. Jason elected to delegate some of his SFA work to both Tim and Kate while he concentrated on helping Gibb with his work load. It took them no time to realize how efficient and good Tony had been in his role as Gibbs' SFA.

From all appearances, Tony was enjoying his role as Team Leader. He had been on his own for a little over 2 weeks. His team members really liked him, and they all enjoyed his sense of humor. They were, of course, very nervous about Anthony DiNozzo being their team leader. His reputation, after all, was well known. But Tony was a competent leader. He cared about his team and he respected every individual on it. They, in turn, appreciated his care and respected him for his competence, his knowledge, and his attentiveness.

CONTINUED by popular demand (Thanks Guys!)


	2. Epilogue Part 1

EPILOGUE

**AN: A big thank you to all of you who wanted a continuance on the story. I will try to give you an epilogue worth reading. Thanks to ****queenbee1711**** for suggesting the rivalry. It fit very well into the story.**

It wasn't hard for anybody to see that Tony was excelling as Team Leader. Even Abby, who had, at first, been upset with Tony for leaving Gibbs, had to admit, grudgingly, that the move had been good for him.

The only people, it seemed who had not been surprised by Tony's success with his team had been Gibbs and Morrow. Even Ducky had had a few doubts, but they were not really about Tony's ability. They were about how his new team would take him, given his, agency wide, reputation. But he was a competent, patient leader. He still joked, he was still Tony. But he had been allowed to spread his wings a little. He was now in a job that really suited him. And if he were truly honest with himself, he was a lot happier than he could ever have been on Gibbs' team.

Not that he didn't love being on Gibbs' team. And Gibbs had taught him a lot. He knew he owed his ability to do the job so well, in large part, to what Gibbs had taught him. But with Gibbs at the helm, he would always only ever be SFA, and now, he realized. He made a pretty darn good TL.

Tony's team was about three cubicle spaces away from Gibbs on the same floor. The team didn't move with the addition of its new leader. They just cleaned out Chris's desk and put Tony's stuff in. He was moved in in less than an hour. The difficult part would be his team. He had seen the looks on their faces when Morrow had introduced him as their new Team Leader. He knew a lot of the member from previous collaborations between Gibbs's and Harriston's teams, which meant he knew pretty they probably would not take him seriously at first. He spent the night before his big move going over each members personnel file, making notes for himself on things he had questions about and things he could do to help his teammates do their jobs better.

Tony's new team consisted of a former Marine; Beau Martin, Leo Antonelli; a former Las Vegas cop, and Beverly Dennis, a newbie to law enforcement and to NCIS. Martin could only be described as an 'NFL with a crew cut.' He was couple inches shorter than Tony, but outweighed him in muscle, by about 60 pounds. He had black hair and blue eyes. And, even at his age, in his early 40s, he could have passed for a male model. And while he looked mean, tough, and hard to get along with, he was probably one of the nicest guys you'd ever met. He and Tony hit it off very well. They had the same sort of humor about them.

Leo Antonelli, short for Leonardo, was a former Las Vegas cop for 15 years. He looked every bit the mobster, which made him perfect for the undercover work he did for them. Nobody ever mistook him for the good guy. He took early retirement from the force, and then joined NCIS. He, now, was not sure how to take his new boss. He had heard of Anthony DiNozzo, of course, everybody had. He was not sure DiNozzo's brand of leadership was something he could go along with. But Morrow had given Tony the promotion. And he had worked under Gibbs for a while. And absolutely everybody knew Gibbs's reputation, so maybe, just maybe, it would be okay. Leo decided he would, at least, give the kid a chance. It took Antonelli just a little time to warm up to Tony. At first he found Tony's humor a little off-putting. But he soon realized its place; it helped to ease the tension on tough cases. And it helped give the team members a way to release the pressures of the job in a healthy manner.

Dennis had just joined Harrison's team before he retired. She was very new to everything. She had, of course, gained field status. She had passed her psych evals and her weapons training. She now, only had to find a way to get along with the new boss. She was just getting used to Chris. She liked his method of teaching, and she was not at all sure what she could learn from a person with a reputation like Tony's. But she found that Tony was a very patient person. She soon found his reputation, to be just that, pretty much larger than the man himself. And the person she got to know, the person under all that, was a really decent guy.

The team jelled quickly with Tony at the helm. And for those watching from the outside, and many were watching, if for no other reason to see and place bets on the exact day and time Tony would crash and burn. Things seemed to be going well, and his team seemed to be liking him and actually learning from him. His probie, Bevery Dennis, seemed to have taken to Tony almost instantly. She was on her way to becoming a very competent agent.

"I'm not sure why you two are looking so surprised. You were just like Agent Dennis." Gibbs said, as he watched Kate and Tim one day watching and listening to Tony's team from their bullpen.

Both Kate and Tim turned to look at him.

"You two were like her when you started here. Who do you think made you the agents you are today? It wasn't me." Gibbs turned and walked away before either agent could respond. He wanted to give them something to think about.

Kate opened her mouth to speak.

"You were just like Dennis, Kate brand new to fieldwork. Who showed you the ins and outs of the job, Kate?" Gibbs paused. "Tony did. And he did a damned good job, too. Or neither of you would still be on my team."

"But he was so…." Tim started.

"He was the best agent I've ever worked with." Gibbs interjected. "And I had to lose him because my two junior agents don't know how to 'play well with others.'"

"You make us sound like children." Kate stated.

"Quit acting like children." Gibbs snapped.

"We were…." Tim started.

"You were acting like spoiled brats who were not getting their way." Gibbs retorted, his irritation showing. "Now you see what Tony's really like. You see how he helped you. But it's too little, too late."

Kate and Tim just looked at Gibbs.

"Look, I don't ever say this much…ever, but you two need to hear it. Tony is the reason you are still on my team. HE is the reason you are the agents you are today, the reason you've done so well. Think about it, I don't have that kind of patience to work with you. He did."

Gibbs paused for just a moment before continuing. "I'd let things slide a little, with both of you. Things that, if I had been doing right by Tony, you both would have been written up for."

Gibbs shook his head as they opened their mouths to protest.

"I allowed the disrespect to continue, so you two assumed it was okay, that you had permission." Gibbs stated. "I was wrong for not ripping both of you new ones after you muttered the first utterance. That is all on me. I let it go too far."

Kate and Tim were speechless, astonished by Gibbs's admission.

They heard the conversation drifting over from Tony's team.

"It was great, right?" Tony asked Leo, as Leo gave him back the key.

Agent Antonelli smiled as he answered. "I forgot places that beautiful existed in nature. The cabin was awesome. The wife loved it." He paused. "And I really don't see how you can call a place that big a cabin. But, yeah, it was amazing. Thanks for letting us use it."

"…and the fishing?"

Leo nodded again. "…biggest large-mouth bass I've ever seen. We had fish about almost every night.

"What cabin? Tony has a cabin?" Kate asked after eaves dropping on the conversation.

Gibbs nodded. "Tony's granddad's cabin near Martha's Vineyard. It's huge, too big to be called a cabin…4 bedrooms, three baths, and a Jacuzzi."

Kate and Tim fell silent. They couldn't help but wonder why they never got invited to or even heard about this cabin.

"Tony would have invited you." Gibbs said, reading their minds. "We've all been there…Abby, Ducky, Jimmy…long weekends and everything."

Tim and Kate felt very left out.

"Why wouldn't he…?" Tim started.

"…because Kate, you would make smart remarks about the family fortune. And you, Tim, would call it his frat boy, chick pad. Do you see…?" Gibbs asked.

Both Tim and Kate nodded. They did understand. And they both did always seem to connect everything Tony did or said back to the money, frat boys or women. And it was never flattering or nice.

They listened again to the conversation in Tony's bullpen.

"Unfortunately, it's evaluation time." Tony paused. "Chris left that delightful little task for me to do." He murmured. "So that means we're off field duty for a couple of days till the psych and weapons evals are completed."

Martin, Antonelli, and Dennis all groaned, Tony grinned. "If it makes you feel any better, I have to jump through the same hoops you guys do. And after that…you get to evaluate me." Tony said, giving each member of his team a booklet of evaluation questions. "You get to tell Morrow if I'm a good boss or not. And I want you guys to be completely honest." Tony said. "I won't see or even touch these things before Morrow reads them. Then he will call me into his office and go over them with me. You'll send them up to his office as soon as you finish."

The next day found Tony and his team out on the shooting range. Tony's was helping Dennis with her stance when Kate, Tim, and Gibbs noticed them. They readied their weapons and Tony continued to help his probie, unaware of their presence.

Kate went there, she thought it. She couldn't help herself. She decided she would step up and take a shot just as Agent Dennis took hers. Kate knew she was a better shot, and she doubted Tony's help would give Agent Dennis an advantage.

Beverly's first couple shots had not been good. They had gone off the mark, a lot. And both she and Tony contributed it to her nervousness. She calmed herself and tried again. This time, the shots were better. But, then…after Tony showed her some of the techniques he had learned in the police academy, she improved 100%. She hit all her targets, almost dead center.

"Excellent Beverly," Tony replied after checking the targets. "…I think you're going to only improve. This is a big step, a huge confidence builder for young agents, knowing the proper ways of handling their weapons…once you feel confident there. All the rest seems to fall into place."

Beverly admitted. "I do feel a lot better with it. I was just…."

Tony smiled and shook his head. "We all are, at first. But you've done great." Tony glanced over at the small group of agents a few feet away. "I think Agent Todd wants a challenge." He looked at Beverly. "Show her you're up to it."

Beverly nodded as she stepped up and took her place. She went over things, in her mind, just as Tony had taught her. She then pulled the trigger.

TBC


	3. Epilogue Part 2

EPILOGUE Part 2

**AN: Thank you all for your comments and reviews. Also, thanks to all you who have favorited and are following me and my stories. Sorry about the slow update here, but real life got in the way for a few days.**

Tony couldn't see her target, but he could tell by the look on Kate's face that she had not done as well as she had through she would. Tony pressed the button to bring Dennis's target forward. He looked at it…three shots, center bull's eye. He and Beverly finished up their session. They returned their headphones and sighed out, after showing their individual targets as proof of passing the evaluation. Tony then walked over to Kate, grinning.

"Maybe you should use your PDA, Kate." Tony laughed. "It worked last time."

Kate blushed involuntarily. She remembered, very well, that particular outing. And she had hated the fact that she had destroyed it. She glared at Tony.

"Police Academy weapons training, is probably not, at all, like Secret Service training, Kate." Tony replied. "But it gets the job done."

Kate opened her mouth to speak.

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't say it!" He warned. "Not one word, Kate!"

Kate looked at Gibbs, shocked. She then glared at Tony again.

"You started this...wanting to show Agent Dennis up." Gibbs replied, holding out his hand.

Kate turned and looked at him. He gave Gibbs her PDA, and he taped it to her target. And, again, she destroyed it.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony's team was back in the field, all their evals successfully completed.

Kate was still smarting from her confrontation with Tony. She hated to be shown up. True, she had started the whole thing with Agent Dennis. But she had expected to come out on top. She had been shocked, and it bothered her that Tony had gotten the better of her.

Kate looked in the direction of their bullpen. She saw how well his team liked him. She had been watching them interaction, closely. She, well, pretty much the whole office, had his team under a microscope. They were just waiting to see Tony screw up.

When Tony had actually proven himself to be a competent leader, they were confused. Was there actually more to the clown than they had figured? They were mystified, that Gibbs had picked him to be on his team. Gibbs reputation was one of a man who didn't put up with a lot of foolishness.

Tim had done a lot of thinking since Tony had gotten his own team. Tim had not, like many people at NCIS, thought Tony could handle it. He didn't think Tony capable. But Tony had always managed to surprise him. Tim had been amazed at his computer knowledge. He had been surprised at the commendations Tony had gotten. Those since he had been at NCIS, and the ones Tony had received at the police departments where he had worked. And the detective thing had surprised Tim, also. Tim was realizing just how capable he was.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Teams here work together all the time, Kate." Tim replied. "What's the problem?"

"It's his team." Kate replied looking toward Tony's team.

Tim nodded. "It should be interesting."

"It should be annoying." Kate snapped sarcastically. "All those stupid, childish jokes, all the movie references…."

Tim wasn't sure what it was, but he was suddenly very annoyed at Kate. "Get a room!" Tim was shocked. It was out of his mouth before he realized it. He turned a bright shade of red.

Kate looked at Tim, stunned

_"Look,"_ Tim said, finally just letting go of it all, in his mind. _…I don't know what it is, jealously…. Maybe you think you deserve your own team, and he didn't. Maybe you really just miss him…deep down. Maybe you…want him, I don't know. But this…whatever it is, it has got to stop! You've here! He's there…whether you think he deserves it or not. Just deal with it and move on! You're driving me crazy! _Tim wanted to say it so bad he nearly just blurted it out. But thankfully the boss man returned.

Kate started to speak just as Gibbs rounded the corner into their bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee.

Gibbs paused for a brief second. All he had to do was look at Tim's expression to see what Kate had been saying. .

Gibbs turned his attention to Kate. "Kate, I won't have another display like at the shooting range." Gibbs said. "So, whatever your problem is I suggest deal with it, and that you do it fast. You've got till we get to the elevators." Gibbs paused. "Grab your gear."

Both Tim and Kate followed Gibbs into the elevator and into the waiting car.

Tony and his team had already arrived at the scene. Tony made his assignments. But he told his team to wait for Gibbs to arrive so that they could coordinate their efforts. And they didn't' have to wait long. Gibbs was pulling up moments later.

Tony's team was very nervous about working with Gibbs. None had worked with him, personally. But his reputation preceded him, and it was hard to get passed the image created by it.

Tony smiled when he saw his former boss walking up.

"I think Agent Martin actually drives faster than you." Tony replied.

"I raced cars when I was in my twenties." Martin supplied.

Gibbs nodded and grinned.

"This is gonna be fun." Tony replied.

Both teams stood, just looking at one another as Tony and Gibbs discussed the division of duties. The crime scene was so big there were essentially two crime scenes. A sailor and his wife had been in the blue sedan that had been pushed out of the way by another sedan. The sailor had passed away in the car. The wife had made it to the hospital, only to die a couple hours later. One sedan rested on the roadway, it had contained a deceased 50-year-old banking CEO. While the sailor's car sat on its roof, down over the bank.

"You take the sailor's car." Gibbs said, wanting to give Tony the more complicated scene. He wanted to see Tony's team at work.

"Your knee bothering you again?" Tony asked, grinning.

Gibbs glared at him. "My knee is fine, DiNozzo." He growled.

"Its okay, Gibbs, you can tell me." Tony stated.

"I can still head-slap you." Gibbs warned.

"Don't think so, Gibbs." Tony replied. "I'm not your subordinate."

Gibbs growled at Tony. Tony just grinned bigger.

"You miss me, just admit it."

"We have work to do, Agent DiNozzo." Gibbs looked up at the noon sky. "I don't plan on being out here the rest of the day."

"I miss you, too, Gibbs." Tony admitted before he and his team headed off to their crime scene.

Kate looked at Gibbs. She started to speak just as Ducky and Jimmy drove up.

"I thought this was our crime scene…" Kate replied. "…the whole thing."

"I called another team in, Agent Todd." Gibbs said, irritated. "And I was not aware I, as Team Leader, had to run my decisions by you." He snapped.

Kate took the hint and didn't say anything else. She knew she had pushed just a little too far.

"I…I just…." Kate started.

"You just…you weren't thinking, Agent Todd. This crime scene is too big for us to handle alone. Whether it was Tony's team or any other team, somebody would have been called in." Gibbs stated, irritated at having to explain himself to her. "All you need to worry about is processing the scene. Get to work!"

Kate walked over to the scene, but she watched Gibbs as he, once again talked to Tony.

"Hey, Kate…" Tim called, he didn't get her attention. "Kate! Agent Todd!" He said, finally getting her to turn her head.

Kate went over to where Tim was. "Are Jason and I the only ones working today?"

"I was just…." Kate replied.

"I know what you were just doing." Tim replied. "Tony's got his own team, Kate. Deal with it!"

"It's just…." Kate started.

"Tony's proved, to me anyway, that he deserves it. He's a very good time leader. I've talking to Martin and Antonelli. They really like him, and they both have a long history in law enforcement." Tim paused. "Tony's got a long history too, if you think about it." Tony had a decade plus, if you added up all the individual jobs, plus the fact he had made detective in Baltimore.

Kate opened her mouth to speak.

"Look, whatever this is, I don't want to hear it." Tim snapped. "You're not ready for your own team, if that's what you were thinking. You were in the Secret Service, Kate. They didn't teach you how to do every other law enforcement job there is. And it doesn't mean you qualify for every other job. You need to be evaluated and hired, just like the rest of us."

Kate was shocked. She had never heard Tim talk like that before.

"A beat cop taught an MIT grad and member of the Secret Service how to their jobs, Kate. Deal with it, and move on." Tim replied.

THE END


End file.
